


廢料第一

by chechevitsa



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa





	廢料第一

距无人岛集训已经过去了一周，岩鸢高校水泳部恢复到在学校的露天泳池进行每日训练的常态。

这天，遥游了格外久，久到日薄西山，久到一年生们抱怨着「Haru-chan的地狱训练现在才开始吗」，或是怀抱着尊敬的心情「Haruka前辈让我想起了⋯陆上部每日长跑20千米的〇〇-san!」，先后离开了。真琴则想着「如果遥看起来很累的话⋯就顺势邀请他来自己家吃饭，也许晚上还可以一起睡在自己房间」，把双脚浸在水中，坐在池边注视着遥的泳姿。

遥似乎在天色完全昏暗下来后终于察觉到了时间，爬上岸和真琴一起向更衣室走去。房间内只有他们二人，微微散发出苔藓的味道。

告白就是在这里发生的，或许说是告白不太恰当，因为遥用了发问的方式主动进攻：「真琴，你喜欢我的吧？」

裹挟着水雾的问题，在不大的空间内回响，也在真琴的内心激荡。在他那质朴的心还在努力寻找心上人是如何察觉到自己都还不太明白的心意这个谜底时，他的身体已经作出了反应：「我喜欢遥！」

就这样，二人开始了交往。

自那以来，已经过去了三个月。

从朋友转变成恋人，这之间的分别并不是那么明显，是因为二人本来就十分亲密无间，或许在旁人眼里早就像情侣一般也说不定呢。

但，“遥其实十分色情”这个事实，的确是交往后才知道的。真琴的上一段感情——单恋或是成功交往毋论，还是小学时期，与同班爱笑又擅长运动的女生许下相伴终生这样郑重又单纯的誓言，结果自然是随着升入不同的中学不了了之，其时二人除了牵手与亲吻脸颊以外，多数时间更像是小动物之间的玩闹。因此，总的来说，在与遥交往前，真琴是如假包换的纯情处子。

虽然是这样，青春期的人类对于性的探求是如理科研究一般深入的。遥常像告白那日耍的小技巧一般，故意在泳池里徘徊。江自然无法察觉，初学游泳的怜应当会在很多年后才恍然大悟，只有真琴和渚这样的老手能发现：完成每日规定的训练量后，遥只是在水中偷懒而已，他的姿势更像是睡梦中的浮沉，而非蓄势的竞技选手。机智如渚，自然很快明了遥反常行为的原因，却没有调侃他们二人，对此，真琴愿意在毕业后把所有科目的备考笔记送给渚作为谢礼。两人常在暮色下的泳池中嬉戏，或在更衣室里接吻，借着擦身体的名义堂而皇之地抚摸对方的胸肌与屁股；然而，在学校里发生插入式性行为是没有的，或许是担心被发现，但更多是因为，遥觉得泳池是神圣的地方。

开学之后不久，学校进行了修学旅行。男生们六人一间地入住和式房间，洗漱后大家吵吵闹闹地推开矮桌、在榻榻米上进行多人游戏时，遥便露出不感兴趣的表情，转身打开了壁橱，在房间的一角为自己和真琴铺开床褥。临近十一点时，指导老师已经来敲第三遍门了，到了不得不熄灯的地步，于是便转为寝室夜谈。此时，遥似乎已经睡着了。

一开始，话题只是部活和游戏之类的，但很自然地就转入了性的方面。讨论飞机杯品牌只是开胃菜，除遥与真琴外的四个男生，其中三人都有女友，另一位则还在暧昧期，却是情场老手了。因此，四个人如同雄孔雀开屏一般炫耀着自己的性爱技巧——尽管在场的所有人都不会成为被美丽尾羽吸引的雌性，所以这更像是一场不见血的、幼稚的较量。真琴决定缄默不言：那三位成为话题中心的无辜女生，都是同校的学生，虽然只是提到名字对应得上面孔与班级的程度，真琴仍然感到了尴尬。所以，自己的男朋友就是同一个班级、今夜还与诸位共享一个房间的七濑遥这件事，绝对不能暴露。

真琴也正是在这个时候意识到“原来我家的遥其实十分色情”这件事的——刚刚摆脱处子之身不久的他，第一次有了比较的对象。虽然把遥和女生作对比有些奇怪，但同样是被进入的那一方，在没有任何同性情侣的情况下，这是最不失公允的方式。

有一个男生这样抱怨道：他前后交往过的三任女友，都十分保守，中出这样危险的事情自然不提，但连口交也不愿意为他做。

不料，或者说意料之中，另外三位男生也附和起来：要么是如出一辙，要么是勉为其难地去做，有人看到女友如此勉强便也只好忍耐自己的性癖，也有人竟因为性事上的不合而分手。

真琴在黑暗中忍不住“啊”地一声，他想起了修学旅行前的那一场情事，而如果遥此刻醒着的话，大概也会想起同一件事吧：

那个周末，恰逢双胞胎的生日临近，于是父母便带她们俩去隔壁县的主题游乐园进行二日一泊的短途旅行，算作生日礼物，真琴则用部活作借口，留守在家。

自然地，遥去了真琴家。二人在玄关处便亲得难舍难分，还险些撞掉墙上的饰品。最后，遥保持着只剩一条内裤的状态颇有毅力地推开了真琴，走向了厨房为二人做饭。真琴尾随其后，名曰帮手，实则咸猪手：遥开始烧汤时，一边的乳头已经被玩肿了。

晚饭后，二人跳过留宿时的惯例——主机游戏，直奔主题。真琴意识到，今夜的遥格外兴奋：脱下内裤时，遥的性器已经硬邦邦地贴着小腹了。大概是第一次在这张床上做的缘故吧，以往双亲和弟弟妹妹在家时，二人总是互相撸出来就算结束。

通常都是遥自己做事前的清理与扩张，真琴还没有找到机会问遥是何时学会的，或是下次要帮忙吗这样的问题，因为遥似乎觉得事前工作由自己来、而事后的清洁全权交给真琴比较公平。但通常都很容易插入，真琴倾向于在照顾遥的乳首时在下面也送入手指，那时插入两根手指已经很轻松了；遥最近又发现了新乐趣，真琴需要探寻深处，把事先置入直肠的、颤动不停的两颗跳蛋抠挖出来，第一次这么做的时候，真琴直接插入了，结果面对跳蛋败下阵来，射得很快，于是才开发了这样的新环节。

今夜却没有性玩具，遥股缝之间的小洞一张一合，大概是感觉到了真琴的迟疑，遥努力平复着呼吸解释。原来是转而投入了假阳具的怀抱，但尺寸似乎有些过大，在玄关亲吻时情欲高涨、后穴紧缩带来了痛苦，便在洗手间里偷偷取了出来。

遥又补充说，直接插进来应该没有问题。

话虽如此，真琴还是决定先用手指开拓。从第一次做的时候就这么觉得了，本来不是专门用来承受情欲的地方，如果不温柔对待，一定会发生不得不进医院的惨剧。更何况，遥的直肠很奇妙，内壁的褶皱带着略高的温度吸附他的手指；虽然调查过只有触碰到前列腺才会给被插入方带来快感，否则只是单纯的、一方的愉悦而已，但遥的反应又不全然是这样，抚摸肛门或是在最里处戳弄，都会给他汗湿的脸再增添几分媚色。

正面进入的时候，自己紧紧地拥抱着遥，遥也紧紧地拥抱着自己，不仅仅是下身相连，嘴唇也在饥渴地索求对方，如果可以的话，全身所有的肌肤都能与对方相亲就好了。真琴感受到遥因充血而挺立的乳头，蕴含美感的腹肌，以及在手指玩弄时就已经射精、现在软软地夹在二人身体之间的阴茎，啊……好想看一眼遥的阴茎现在的样子，不知为何突然这样想了，明明见到疲软状态下的次数远远超过兴致高昂时的那家伙，或许最早可以追溯到遥和自己都还在穿开裆裤的时候，但在这种双方都全情投入的性事中，遥软下的阴茎反而会显得格外可爱，像是一种见证。真琴不由得产生了与此景不符合的怜惜之情，如果不是要保持插入的姿势的话，自己大概会很想要亲吻遥的阴茎吧……总之，在自己射精之前让遥再硬起来吧！

真琴动起腰来，斗志高昂。遥的双腿环在他的臀部上方，像是有些不满地向上用脚顺着脊背蹭动着，问：“戴套子了吗？”

不等真琴回答，遥便松开环抱真琴的双手，前倾上身，低下头注视了一会含住真琴的性器的自己的后穴，伸手慢慢将阴茎拔了出来。阴茎离开肛门时发出了“啵”的一声，后穴一时无法合拢，透明的润滑剂从黑色的小洞里慢慢流了出来。

真琴目瞪口呆，刚刚插入就被恋人推开是让身心备受挫折的事情，但遥下身湿漉漉的样子又让他觉得十分美丽，什么怨言也说不出口。正是因此，他没有及时地注意到，遥一只手抓住安全套用来储存精液的前端，另一只手卷起罩在茎身上的尾部，开始慢慢地剥下透明的乳胶。

意识到的时候，安全套已经快被摘下来了。遥的双手在自己的龟头附近动作，理应让真琴硬得一柱擎天，他却只能一边叫着“遥这样不行”，一边感受到血液在从下身回到脑部。自己和遥都是男性，所以无论射入多少次、射入多深处，遥都不会怀孕，这是显而易见的事实。但从第一次起就一直好好地使用着安全套，原因说来则有些可笑，二人只是傻乎乎地遵从着从学校保健课学到的知识而已。

安全套完全摘下来的时候，真琴已经完全软了下来。遥保持着双腿打开的姿势躺回床上，明显是等待着被再次插入。从真琴的角度，可以看到后穴仍然张着一个圆圆的小口，随着呼吸一缩一缩的。

真琴知道遥的固执之处，如果自己去床头柜里再取新的安全套，结局仍是一样的。

……只有今天。

扶着阴茎尝试进入的时候，却遇到了困难。刚刚因为惊吓而软掉的阴茎，一时之内无法再次完全勃起，真琴只好转而用龟头拍打、戳刺遥敏感的肛门，遥舒服地发出猫叫一般的呻吟，支起上半身为真琴手淫。

真琴在遥的手心里摩擦着阴茎，清晰地感受到血液又开始聚集到下身。接着，手掌温暖干燥的触感消失了，转而包裹龟头的，是湿润的腔道。

——遥正在为自己口交。

真琴在十分钟内第二次大叫「遥不可以」，低着头的遥慢吞吞地吐出口中的阴茎，唾液顺着嘴角流下，显得十分淫荡：「舒服吗？」

太⋯⋯舒服了。正因为太舒服所以没有办法发出声音，真琴摀住脸，用力点头。

受到鼓励，遥转换了二人的姿势，跪坐到地板上，真琴则被安置在床边，打开腿方便遥动作。

鸡鸡前端再次被含入时真琴闷哼着悲鸣，遥则收紧口腔内壁、一鼓作气地整条吞下，却因为进得太深而生理性干呕了。倏忽间龟头被咽部紧紧包裹却又被吐出，因为遥没能及时张大嘴，还被牙齿撞了一下。就算如此，真琴仍觉得遥卖力的样子可爱极了，也许对方并不是怀抱着性欲，而是十分纯粹地取悦着自己，想到这里，真琴的内心就升起莫名的情愫。

遥把头抵在真琴的大腿内侧，面部朝下地咳嗽着，大概刚刚也有前列腺液溢出吧，所以才显得如此痛苦。真琴的阴茎此刻已经完全勃起了，却无法摆脱对于恋人的怜惜之情，他像爱抚雀鸟一般将手指插在遥的发间从前往后梳理。

就连后脑勺也是世界上最可爱的，忍不住这么比较和点评起来了。

而遥似乎终于整顿好自己，仰起脸来索吻。二人接了一个短暂的吻后，遥又开始舔舐真琴的性器。大约这次决定循序渐进，遥伸出舌头，舌尖模仿着真琴之前对待自己后穴的方式，舔舐、戳刺着龟头上的小孔。真琴的喘息粗重起来，撑住床沿仰起脖颈，遥的舌头在伞形的一圈来回扫动，双手抓住茎身上下套弄。

真琴望着天花板上的灯，灯的光晕渐渐散成了一片光海，如果有云飘过，他会认为这是天堂的样貌。真琴开始下意识地挺动腰部，入耳却是粘腻的、“咕啾咕啾”的水声。

现在回想起来，终于可以有准确的词汇形容当时的心情了：遥是超乎常人的色情的存在。

——真琴低下头，发现遥在摆动着头部品尝鸡鸡的同时，两只手在后穴忙碌着。

遥的左手掰开一边的臀瓣方便活动，右手则已经塞入了两根手指抽插着。从真琴的角度，并不能看得见后面的光景，只能从抽动的速度判断，此刻就算容纳多几根手指也是绰绰有余的。果然，遥很快就改成了三根手指的模式，甫一进入的时候，就算嘴被堵住，也还是漏出了一声呻吟。

想要遥叫得更多，这个想法挥之不去。真琴站起身，阴茎从遥的嘴里抽出来，遥不满地“嗯”了一声抬起头，脸颊却撞上了龟头，留下一道明显的水渍。

真琴从后面注视遥贪吃的屁股，那三根手指想要撤出，却被他阻止了。肛门被撑得红红的、涨涨的模样，指根与小口之间完全没有缝隙，被连根没入的手指尖端此刻应该已经进到了肠道深处吧，如果再插入一根，手指或是阴茎……

像小狗交配那样的姿势，真琴扶着阴茎插入了。遥从喉管里发出一声破碎的崩溃的尖叫，之前勉强保持的跪姿坍塌了，摇着头哀叫“不行”、“出去”这样支离破碎的短语，手指却无法顺利抽出——真琴制住了他的手臂，但最主要的原因还是后穴被塞得太满，又收缩得太紧。

自己被色情的遥完全激发了施虐的欲望，这点也是事后才意识到的，当时的真琴只专注于扭动腰腹向更深处送入阴茎。龟头在遥的手指上碾过的感觉其实并不舒服，能感受到关节处皱起的皮肤以及指甲边缘，但这样似乎可以间接刺激到遥的前列腺。是因为某根手指正抵着那处吗，遥真色啊，每次事前扩张的时候都会玩弄自己吗，这么想着居然感受到了嫉妒，于是更加用力地肏着这个由手指与肠道组成的奇妙结构。果然，遥由痛苦的挣扎转为了愉悦的挣扎，叫声变得放荡起来，声音太大了，真琴却没有去捂住遥口鼻的想法。邻居此刻大概在不满地腹诽，但随他抱怨去吧，这样的遥是属于自己的，任何人都能欣赏遥的呻吟声，或者是在比赛时视奸遥的肉体，但能这样骑在遥身上、让他发出高亢声音、亲吻他每一寸皮肤的，只有自己。

如果不这样的话，自己该如何才能完全地拥有遥呢？在人前清纯冷漠的遥，与身下这个淫荡可爱的遥，只有自己知晓这一切。如果遥无意识地向世界展现另一面的话，绝对会有旁的人来夺走遥的。所以，与其说是遥与自己两情相悦，不如说是遥选择了自己，遥当初在更衣室问话的用意正是如此，倘若自己给出了模棱两可的回答，大概会被回以“没什么”这样轻描淡写的答案掩盖过去，双方假装无事发生吧。

虽然大脑对自己的恋情感受到了前所未有的危机，身体却到了极限，用力顶弄几下后，真琴射精了。这时他才又想起来途中安全套被摘下来的事情，慌慌张张地抽出阴茎，却让场面变得更不堪了。润滑液在抽插的过程中产生了泡沫，乱七八糟地粘在遥的穴口与屁股上，淡黄色的精液也开始慢慢流出了。此时遥将备受折磨的手指拔了出来，“啊”地呻吟了一下，又低声抱怨着手麻了。真琴跪到遥身侧，为他按摩手臂，视线却无法离开遥的臀部，被撑到前所未有程度的肛门此刻红肿外翻，委屈地一张一缩；大概这一周都只能吃流质食物了，学校那边却还好说，本身遥也经常欠席，只是游泳的话……

无法理解在刚刚过去的二十分钟内自己发生了什么，真琴将懒洋洋的餍足的遥拖抱回床上，遥的手脚都缠在自己身上，二人侧卧相拥着亲嘴，这时才发现，原来不知何时遥又射精了，小腹上满是黏糊糊的精液，自己因为太过投入，反而毫无察觉，次日清晨起身整理时才发现地板上也有大片精斑，也许是从遥的屁股里流出来的自己的精液，也许是在地板上做的时候遥被刺激了太多次前列腺，才射得地板上也是、小腹上也是吧。

回顾完这场酣畅淋漓又疯狂的性事，房间内聊黄色话题的男生们早已偃旗息鼓、呼呼大睡了。真琴感觉下腹绷得紧紧的，内裤已经湿了一小块布料。糟糕了，现在就好想做，好想一边接吻一边做，真琴这么想着，偷偷从自己的被窝滚出，又滚进遥的被子里。

遥果然已经睡熟了，真琴嗅到遥身上好闻的味道抵抗了旅馆被褥轻微的潮气，源源不断地从脖颈处传来。他忍不住从背后紧紧抱住遥，内心感到从未有过的宁静祥和，嚅嗫着“喜欢”，也安稳地进入梦乡。

至于真琴何时才能发现那个他险些葬身大海的风雨夜与二人开始交往的联系，以及体会到那十多天内遥由惊惧后怕转为拨云见日的心情，真的是很多年后了。


End file.
